bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LQ1998/LQ's Spoiler Free Video Game Reviews: Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney
Last night I completed the fourth addition to the Ace Attorney series, Apollo Justice. I've wanted to do some more video game reviews (that no one will read again) for a long time, I have some time on my hands so now seems like the best time. As always, not plot spoilers in this review. Let's get started. The biggest difference in this game from the original trilogy is obviously the change in protagonist. Phoenix Wright has stepped down from the Ace Attorney title to make way for Apollo. The change is jarring at first, as it doesn't really have the same feel as the last three. But the play style isn't really changed. The first chapter in the game feels longer then it was in the first 3, which was welcome, as they always felt like short tutorials before and never had huge reveals. This time you jump right in to things. As the game goes on it's enjoyable. I like Apollo quite a bit, but something about his character just isn't as entertaining as Wright's was. I can't quite place my finger on how. But for some reason his personality just isn't as funny or entertaining. But of course, that doesn't mean that there's not a lot of funny and entertaining dialog in the game. It's filled with the normal wacky side characters I enjoyed a lot. Each sub plot lives up to the standard set by the original trilogy and contains all the same heart and charm I'd come to expect. Though I will say chapters 2 and 3, while good, felt just a bit underwhelming. I would say it was the lack of Wright and that signature point of view he put on things. Still very enjoyable, don't get me wrong, but they just didn't totally capture me. Chapter 4 however is where the game really comes together and I realized how amazing the plot was. There were twist and turns I never saw coming, and it tied the whole game together as one. Which greatly improved my opinion of it overall. The game starts out a bit rocky, and gets you worrying a bit about Wright and if you'll ever experience things like you did with him again. But as time goes on Apollo grows on you, and he paves his own path in the series which stands well. At first though I wasn't too keen on the idea of him taking over the series, now I'm a bit sad it seems this will be his only title as the protagonist. It was kind of sad to see his story come to an end. Along with these classic play style AA games. I plan on playing Dual Destinies sometime soon, and much changes are made between it and it's predecessors. And I'm wondering exactly what it's acquired M rating means in terms of content. I've read comments on it, and the rating seems to have been a bit extreme. So I'm not really worried about the certain element of lightheartedness being totally lost. But I'm skeptical of what's in store. Category:Blog posts